


最后一课

by Arashi7



Series: 锤基PWP合集 [2]
Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: HPAU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 斯莱特林的优等生Loki想毁掉养兄的名声，却被养兄发现了并教育了一顿。





	最后一课

**Author's Note:**

> 黑魔法防御课教师Thor X 七年级斯莱特林优等生Loki  
> 点梗from@糖份禁止 ：师生黑吃黑  
> 十分三俗狗血老套，注意避雷

墙上古旧的时钟走到下课时分，站在教室前端身着深红魔法袍的金发男人微微一笑，台下顿时响起女生们微弱的抽气声，对斯莱特林的女孩们来说，即使已经看了一整学期，即使这位教授来自她们的天敌格兰芬多，也无法阻碍她们谈论他的样貌和经历，更别提其他学院的女孩，甚至在男生群体中，Thor的受欢迎程度也远超其他课程教师。

斯莱特林的女级长Amora曾说：“Thor Odinson是格兰芬多近五百年来培养出的最优秀人才，他的模样为他在黑魔法防御领域添砖加瓦。”

关于在傲罗任上的大小事迹，Thor倒不知道他的学生们是如何评价自己，他的课程已经结束，下周是例行的期末考试，为了再次提醒大家考试的注意事项，Thor清清嗓说：“好了，这学期的课就到这里，大家回去好好复习，下周同一时间在这个教室，期末考将由笔试和实战两部分构成，希望大家加油。”

赫奇帕奇的女生群中适时发出一声叹息，似乎很舍不得这一年的黑魔法防御课教授。见大家开始收拾东西离开课室，Thor的目光不自觉地聚焦到课室中间的绿色身影上，他温和地说：“斯莱特林的Odinson先生，麻烦留下。”

被他点到名的男人不为所动，周围无数目光瞟过来，Loki继续收拾东西，却没有起身的打算，和他相熟的Amora走过来倾身在他耳边说：“又故意做错作业引起Odinson教授注意？”

Loki眼皮一跳，抬起眼睛冷冷地瞥了Amora一眼。

女级长不敢惹这个出了名的疯子，拉上自己的好友离开。顷刻间整个教室空了，只剩下Loki和Thor两人。Loki的手再次放在挎包上，懒洋洋地起身笑道：“请问Odinson教授，有什么事吗？”

 

Thor Odinson，Loki Odinson，只要稍有关注预言家日报和魔法界动态，就会知道这两人是兄弟。他们来自著名的傲罗世家，Thor年长Loki五岁，已经是一位有名的黑魔法防御专家，他前几年都在魔法部工作，去年突然辞职来到霍格沃茨任教，来到了这个受诅咒的职位上。

不过比起莫须有的诅咒，Thor更想修复和Loki的关系。

怀疑的种子在Loki被分院帽分进斯莱特林时已经种下，Odinson家从未出过斯莱特林，Thor和Odin都是典型的格兰芬多，Frigga来自拉文克劳，作为Odinson家的小儿子，Loki本来已经要接受现实的安排，然而在两年前，他的生父Laufey死在了阿兹卡班，给他留下了丰厚的遗产。

Loki才知道这是骗局，Odinson一家都是骗子。

之后的假期Loki都住在霍格沃兹，Thor那时候在出任务，回来时Loki已经和家里闹翻，一向厚脸皮的兄长跑到霍格沃兹的校舍外站了好几个晚上。然而即使冒着被打人柳抽晕的风险，Thor也没见到Loki。

弟弟一向心肠冷硬、很爱逞强，于是在第七年，Thor竭尽全力得到了霍格沃茨的教职。一向成绩优异的斯莱特林学生Loki Odinson成了Thor Odinson课上的差生，留堂成了Loki的家常便饭，这对他来说简直是奇耻大辱，可他找不到任何Thor造假的可能，被迫一次次地跟这位令人厌烦的教授接触。

 

“你交上来的作业，第七题的答案不对。”Thor温和地笑，拿着羊皮纸走到Loki身边，旁边写着正确答案。

Loki不可置信，正要习惯性地反驳，却想起与这人持续不断的纠缠实在让人反感，他干脆地承认错误，把羊皮纸卷好放进挎包里，露出一个讥诮的微笑道：“还有什么事吗？”

Thor坐到Loki身边慢条斯理地说：“妈妈问，毕业的时候能不能来跟你合照。”

Loki心脏一痛，如果说他对Odinson家还有最后一丝留恋，那就是从小到大都十分关照他的母亲Frigga，而他下定决心毕业后继承生父的产业大展拳脚，便不能再跟Odinson家有所牵扯，Loki抿唇道：“对不起，请帮我……我想跟她合照，还有你。”他说完不可置信地掐住自己的脖颈，这不是他要说的，Loki阴鸷地盯着眼前仍旧笑得温和的男人，愤怒地捏紧魔杖。

“你做了什么？！”Loki怒不可遏，而下一秒Thor拉高他的衣袖，眯眼瞧见Loki苍白手臂上若隐若现的黑魔法标记，Loki狠狠打开他的手，拿起魔法杖指着Thor。

“我就知道，你的心思没花在黑魔法防御，全花在了修习黑魔法上。”Thor有些生气，语气变得严厉。

像是领地被侵占的小兽，Loki举起魔杖冲Thor施了一个漂浮咒，毫无防备的男人顿时飘上半空，Loki又施加一个静止咒，确认Thor不能动后他冷漠地说：“收养我的时候你们就应该想到这一天，哈，Thor Odinson，你难道忘了我是一个斯莱特林，我当然对黑魔法更感兴趣。”他握紧魔杖一步步向前，冷酷地翘起嘴角。

很久以前，他对这张脸、这个人也曾迷恋过，但现在他们是两个世界的人，他的父亲是罪犯，他的父亲曾是魔法部长，他们不再适合一起行动了。

“你要杀了我吗？”Thor轻声说，“我是来接你回家的，我们都很想念你，过去的事……你有所误会。”

Loki晃了晃神，看到Thor任人鱼肉的模样他心里涌起一股难以言喻的满足，自然掉以轻心，但口气依旧十分冷淡：“来不及了，Thor。”那件事，他已经做完了。

“不管你是不是我弟弟，我都很在意你。”Thor循循善诱道，“跟我回家吧。”

Loki直接给他施了一个静音咒：“Thor，我也很在意你，别担心，你不会痛苦太久。”他自认为魔法水平远远超过同龄人，Thor又容易暴躁，如果他能够反抗自己的魔法早就反抗了，Loki勾起冷笑，念出一串令Thor色变的咒语。

电光火石之间，没人看清这是怎么发生的，一股力量令Loki倒在桌上，Thor完好无损地压住他的脖颈与四肢。

“除你武器。”轻描淡写的一句咒语，随着魔杖掉到桌角Loki瞪大眼睛不敢置信地看向Thor，身体泛起一股寒意，他居然会无声咒？

 

局面一时逆转，黑魔法防御课的Odinson教授将斯莱特林的优等生Odinson先生压倒在课桌上，完全的力量压制让Loki愣了几秒，随后他开始反抗，魔法脉冲一下下对抗着Thor，刚才温和的男人收起了微笑，露出他这个年纪应有的成熟，越发蛊惑人心，Loki想起女生们常说的，Thor很可能是凭借美貌审问那些重罪犯人一路升职。

“你想我放开你，但我估计你现在心里一直在重复‘阿瓦达索命咒’。”Thor撇撇嘴，凑到Loki耳边低声道。

不是阿瓦达索命咒，只是钻心剜骨。Loki翻了个白眼，仍旧动弹不得，他身上像有一道无形的力量，Loki冷漠地瞪着Thor，一言不发。

“你只要答应跟我回家，魔法就会解除。”Thor继续劝说，“妈妈很想念你，我也很想念你。你如果不想影响毕业……”他用上了威胁的口吻，这对Loki来说极为陌生，一直以来，Thor不是一个阳光磊落的大众情人，就是一个温和负责的兄长，Loki凛然，意识到自己可能惹怒了Thor。

“Odinson教授只会威胁学生吗？真悲哀。”Loki挑衅地笑起来，他正要继续出言嘲讽，却发现自己袍下的衬衣扣子在慢慢松开，Loki气得脸都红了，恶狠狠地看着Thor道，“噢，现在又多了一条，猥亵学生，Thor Odinson你真厉害。”

“你还没回答我的问题。”Thor友善地提醒，见Loki继续沉默，对抗力量加强，Thor脸上露出不耐烦的神色，Loki的长裤也随之掉到地上，斯莱特林的优等生只穿着镶着墨绿边的魔法袍，近乎赤裸地躺在他面前，Loki脸上的羞愤呼之欲出，绿色的眸子蓄满怒火。

“你想干什么！我是你名义上的弟弟。”Loki低吼一声，他毕竟是个学生，在强大的傲罗面前仍有不足，他试图掩藏自己的情绪，他能控制自己的心，却没办法控制自己的生理反应，在Thor面前再次露出真实情绪是Loki最不想看到的事。

Thor倒是不在意他大吼大叫，重新恢复了温和，他说：“反正只是名义上的兄弟——既然你想告我性骚扰，我不如坐实了你的想法。”

这话听起来轻飘飘的，Loki的额上却渗出了细细密密的汗水。

 

他居然知道。如果说Thor会无声咒相当于Loki收到一封吼叫信，那么Thor知道他私底下在做什么无异于一千封吼叫信齐飞，Loki浑身僵硬，尴尬地看着Thor。

那封揭露信不应该为人所知。Loki把它寄出去的时候十分小心，完全匿名，消除了反向追踪的可能，按时间来算，它应该已经躺在了预言家日报主编Hela的桌上。

“消除咒练得不错。”Thor亲昵地在Loki唇上落下一个吻，微笑着看他，“但是你还年轻，完全没必要自毁前程。”他看着Loki头发都要炸起来的模样更觉得弟弟可爱，赶忙敛起笑容，怕Loki更加生气。

“为什么？”Loki没有别的疑问了，他只想知道自己是怎么败的，只要那封信到了预言家日报主编桌上，这个报道将会在巫师界掀起巨浪，年轻有为的傲罗、霍格沃茨受欢迎的教授Thor，性骚扰在校生，各行各业都会喜欢这条新闻，Loki只要稍加点火，Thor就会身败名裂，到时候他就可以把这个男人带回Laufeyson庄园囚禁起来。Loki阴郁地回忆自己的计划，Thor现在抚摸在他身上的手像蛇爬行，提醒他败得一塌涂地。

Thor吮着Loki的耳尖，看到那封信起他就知道Loki存了什么心思，他轻声说：“弟弟，你要知道，我愿意陪你去任何地方，前提是你我都要心甘情愿。”

再次被拆穿，Loki的耳根泛起瑰丽的红，他瞪着Thor嘲讽道：“我可看不出现在我是‘心甘情愿的’。”Thor的手在他的大腿内侧游移，即使被上了静止咒，Loki也不可避免地轻轻颤抖，他心里有个声音在叫嚣，想要Thor触碰他身体的每一个角落，深入他，把他弄坏，但Loki从未让这个声音占据主导，试图回避Thor的手指，直到囊袋被Thor握在手中搓揉，身体无法说谎地给予诚实反应，在Thor的指间勃起，渗出湿润的粘液，龟头被刺激得十分兴奋，Loki发出轻喘，咬着下唇，他现在真的想给Thor施一个钻心剜骨了。

“我觉得你很喜欢。”Thor看着躺在暗色巫师袍中的苍白青年，他们一起玩耍，一起成长，虽然后来发生了那件事，Loki与他们渐行渐远，但Thor知道Loki的心意，想到这里他加快了手上的动作。

“哈，停下，你……不要——”Loki眼角带泪，浑身泛红，在日常上课的教室被教授侵犯着身体，他在信件里描述的场景真的发生了，甚至教室前挂的相框人物都会看到他们的动作，游荡的鬼魂也会来到这里，他们会窃窃私语，嬉笑斯莱特林的优等生被格兰芬多的教授压在身下无法反抗，很快整个学校都会知道这件事，Loki越发羞耻，被Thor的大掌握着囊袋、柱身搓揉，原本干燥的手掌被他弄得湿漉，“Thor，求你，放过我，啊——”Loki假意低声求饶，露出屈辱的神情，试图感化Thor，他的身体太兴奋了，艳红的乳头蹭着袍子边缘，脸上挂着泪痕，一副想被Odinson教授进一步惩罚的模样。

“如果我对你用摄神取念，我猜你心里并不是这样想的。”Thor轻笑，低头吮住Loki的乳头，从刚才开始Loki就在无意地扭动身体，他当然会疼爱自己的弟弟，Thor两边刺激着Loki的敏感点，终于把人送上高潮，Loki吐出绵长的呻吟，眼泪流得越来越多，在高潮的时候陷入失神。

Loki闭上眼睛不去看Thor，心里仿佛空了一块，下一秒他感觉到有东西探进了从未使用过的后穴，Loki睁眼，惊讶地看着Thor，“你疯了！”他看到Thor的嘴唇翕合，下一秒身下漫出可耻的水痕，而插在他后穴里的东西，Loki太熟悉了——是Thor的魔杖，梣木，十二又四分之一英寸，上头雕刻了Odinson家族的族徽花纹，Loki有一根相似的，在他离开Odinson家后一直想换掉。

“我说了，我喜欢两个人心甘情愿，还想撒谎吗？弟弟。”Thor低叹一声，没有停止给Loki扩张的动作，“你大概不知道，预言家日报的主编Hela，和我们家……有点渊源，你的信是她给我的。你心里有气，想撒在我身上，我没有意见，但你不能这样做，会影响父亲和母亲。”

“你现在都没改变姓氏，跟随你的生父，我明白你的心意。”Thor淡淡地说，一手抱着Loki让他靠在自己怀里，“即使父亲瞒着你是他不对，但我们从来没有想过从你身上得到什么。”

Loki愣了愣，扁扁嘴道：“你特地到霍格沃茨任教就想对我说这个？你最多是我养兄，你凭什么管我？”

“因为我不仅想当你的养兄。”Thor看到Loki呆愣了一瞬，他解开Loki的束缚咒，对方立刻朝他脸上打了一拳，Thor手中的魔杖正好戳到了某个点，Loki脸色一变，更是羞愤。

“这——就是你对你弟弟做的！”Loki气愤地说，试图推开Thor起身，“你别碰我——那件事发生的时候你在哪里？！来霍格沃茨招蜂引蝶，快结婚了才回到我身边虚情假意，Thor Odinson你就是个伪君子！现在还要在这个鬼地方羞辱我。”

他说得激动，眼泪也涌了出来，好不容易逃离Thor的桎梏，Loki哆嗦着穿上内裤，顾不得后穴的淫水把内裤打湿，Loki狠毒地瞪了Thor一眼：“我胡写了一个你，没想到你本人更恶劣，我的想像力真是贫乏！”

Thor赶忙拉住Loki的手，任他拳打脚踢，把Loki抱住解释道：“那时候我出了一个很长的任务，等我收到你的信已经晚了，这是我的错，但是谁告诉你我要订婚？我一直待在你身边，只想跟你在一起，难道你不相信吗？”

“你只会欺负我——”Loki这时候也不忘刺激Thor，重新被人压回桌上，铺天盖地的吻落下来，有热烫硬挺的东西贴着他的臀缝磨蹭，Loki更是脸红，挣扎着要踹Thor。

“那时候你还太小，现在我辞掉了魔法部的工作，只想你给我一次机会。”Thor的声音喑哑，他呼出的热气几乎灼伤Loki的耳廓，重新剥掉Loki的内裤，抱着他轻声问，“你想要我吗？”

他一定是被诱哄了。无法置信，梅林的胡子啊，斯莱特林的优等生居然认为格兰芬多的前学渣说得很对，他的仇恨迎刃而解，他的情绪有了宣泄口，他想要的不过如此，Loki脑子混乱，还没反应过来，Thor的阴茎已经慢慢挤进窄小的穴口，Loki痛得脸色一变，狠狠打了前傲罗一巴掌。

“我们审讯的时候会通过人的肢体情绪判断他们的言下之意。”Thor脸颊微肿，神闲气定地把自己的养弟抱起来，帮他做出判断，操进了那张甜美的小嘴里。

“你可以不要把魔法……啊……用在这种地方吗？”Loki低吼道，他的身体太古怪了，完全不是他应该有的反应，他只疼了一下，就顺利地接纳了Thor，甬道湿润火热，紧紧咬着Thor的性器，这简直不像一个处子。

“成年人的必修课。”Thor笑了笑，似是想起什么，他郑重道，“但你不用学，因为我都会。”

Loki差点又被气倒，这句话有多少暗示意味他不想深想，但Thor这个时候提真是不合时宜，说得好像他有很多前女友似的，Loki眸色一暗，抱着Thor的肩头，腿脚不自觉缠上了男人精壮的腰，他狠狠掐了Thor一把：“啊，嗯，太深了……你这个混蛋……”这回不再是Thor主动，Loki也迎合起他的动作，只是不知道最后到底是谁占了便宜。

恍惚之中，Loki想清楚一个出色的傲罗需要哪些特质了，Thor隐忍了一年才对他下手，用上了他工作时的态度和技巧，还是个学生的Loki自然比不上Thor。Loki红着眼睛，收紧下身咬住哥哥粗长的阴茎，他身上斯莱特林的那部分特质又在作祟，他捡起自己的魔杖，想对Thor施咒，让他倒下，再按照原计划把他带回Laufeyson庄园，但Thor操得太深太狠了，Loki的手又渐渐松开。

教室里水渍声不断，囊袋拍在臀肉上撞出清晰的声响，听起来格外淫靡，Loki绞着Thor的魔法袍，挤出黏糊糊的呻吟声：“会有鬼魂过来……唔，左边，好大……”他瘦长的腿和多肉的股瓣被Thor握着揉捏，黏腻的水渍声从他们交合的地方传来，时深时浅，每一次进入都仿佛能顶到Loki的胃部，湿漉的穴肉吮着茎柱上的青筋，敏感带被触及时腰椎传来酥麻的痒意，Loki攀着Thor的身体，前端呜咽着吐出粘液。

原来和魔法部的明星做爱是这样的感觉，Loki一时恍惚，粗长的性器一会儿深入一会儿退出，牵扯到内里的嫩肉。

“不会，我做了保护罩。”Thor亲着Loki的额头，这下他的弟弟可以肆无忌惮地呻吟了，听着那沙哑隐忍的声音，Thor只觉得下身一热，他忍不住脱掉Loki身上最后的魔法袍，把赤裸修长的青年抱在怀里操弄，Loki羞耻极了没有抬头，咬着Thor的肩头慢慢发力，留下两道咬痕。

空荡的黑魔法防御课教室里传来此起彼伏的浪叫声，都被保护罩隔绝在这个空间里，黑发学生被金发教授抱着，粗长的艳红性器在青年白嫩的股间进出，Loki的呻吟声里渐渐带了哭腔，被Thor放在桌面上，拉起两条细腿狠狠地进出，Thor伸手去捏Loki的乳尖。

“哥哥，嗯……还要，快到了，啊，好深——”Loki也不知道自己在说什么，流着眼泪往Thor下身凑，他揉着自己的阴茎，加强了身上所感知的快感。

“嘶，轻点咬——”Thor无奈地说，额上淌下一滴汗珠，他看了一眼墙壁上的时间，下一门在这里的课可能快要开始，他不好拖延太久，深入撞了几次，次次戳在Loki的敏感带上，青年后穴痉挛，被撞得腿脚发麻，等Loki哭叫着达到高潮，Thor也没再忍耐，尽皆射在了Loki体内。

“唔，好多……”Loki经历了两次高潮一时有点脱力，躺在桌上细细地喘息，好一会儿才回过神来，他的胸前都是精液，股间也有黏腻的液体在往外淌，不过暂时被Thor的阴茎堵住了。Thor握着他的手，低头吻了吻他的额头。

“Loki Odinson，是我的Odinson。”Thor低声道。

 

过了一会儿Thor给Loki施了一个清洁咒，让他全身干干净净，再帮他重新穿上衣服，脱力的学生靠在他怀里，手指还在微微颤抖。

Odinson兄弟已经很久没有这样平和地坐在一起，Loki一时也有点怀念，他想起小时候跟在Thor身边的快乐，低声念了一个咒语，银色的豹子从魔杖中现身，在教室里小跑了一圈，回到Loki腿边蹭着他的脚脖子。

Thor看着Loki的守护神，也召唤出自己的狮子，两只重逢的动物试探了对方一会儿，便亲昵地窝在一起。

“像我们小时候。”Thor认真地看着守护神的互动，笑着搂住Loki的肩膀。

Loki勾起嘴角，望着那只略大的狮子，低声道：“是啊，你一直都对我没有防备心，就像这只狮子一样。”多么温馨的气氛，然而注定被打破。

Loki趁Thor分神沉湎在安宁中，突然对着他快速念了一句咒语，英明的Odinson教授来不及反应便失去意识，倒在了Loki身上，而眼前的豹子猛地跳上前咬住狮子的脖颈。

Loki的眼神忽明忽暗，他带着Thor，打开了课室里的消失柜往外走。

他们还有账要算，Loki揉了揉自己的腰，光明正大地绑架了自己的黑魔法防御课教授。

 

END


End file.
